A jerk, A meatball head, and a Ferris Wheel
by Ali-Chan1
Summary: The title shoudl tell you the basic idea. But basically Mina and Andrew play matchmaker...I know it ahs been done before, they are always playing matchmaker in stories...I hope this is original.


Before I start this story I should tell you that the scouts are scouts. But Darien and Serena haven't go together yet and all of the girls' boyfriend's know that the girls are Sailor Scouts.   
~*~*~*~*~* A Jerk, A Meatball Head, and A Ferris Wheel *~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Hey Serena." Mina said after I picked up the phone.  
"Hey Mina what's up?" I asked.  
"All of us are going to go to that carnival, (AN I just got back from Castles N Coasters and I had to write this story. It was inspired by bumper cars.) Want to meet us there?"  
"Sure." Serena replied.  
"OK meet us there in an hour and a half." Mina replied before hanging up.   
"OK she is going to meet us there. Now all we have to do is convince him to meet us there and clue in everyone else and then we are set." Mina replied.  
"I'll call him." Andrew said picking up the phone that his girlfriend had just hung up. Several minutes later he got off the phone and said "Darien is going to meet us there in an hour an 45 minutes. So they should arrive at the same time. Since knowing Serena she will be there at least 15 minutes late."  
An hour later Mina and Andrew stood in front of Rei and Chad, Ami and Greg, and Lita explaining their plan to everyone. "Hey Ken works here. You guys all know that but I am sure that he can arrange some 'accident' so that they get stuck somewhere together." Lita said.  
Mina smiled she liked the sound of that. Everyone nodded their head, they all liked the sound of this. "Now they should be here in a little bit so we just have to make sure we are clear on everything."  
Darien and Serena arrived at the exact same moment. "What is he doing here?" Serena asked.  
"Andrew invited me Meatball head." Darien replied.  
Mina saw Serena's face go beat red in anger; this was not going to be easy. "Don't call me meatball head." Serena bellowed.   
"Hey chill meatball head." Darien said.  
"Lower the decibels." Rei said covering her ears.  
"I will not chill until you stop calling me meatball head." Serena said her voice rising.  
"Hey guys why don't we go ride on the bumper cars?" Lita suggested.  
The 9 people headed towards where the bumper cars were set up. Serena stomping the whole way. "Serena watched out for that…bench." But Ami was to late Serena had already tripped over the edge of the bench.  
"Hey don't klutz out meatball head." Darien said. Serena stood up and brushed off her clothes. When they got to the bumper cars there was no one else there and they immediately went to get their own cars.  
Serena went straight for Darien slamming him hard into Rei's car. Serena satisfyingly saw Darien's head snap back. Quickly she spun the wheel quickly away from Darien. Serena felt her car being slammed into wall even before she saw Darien.   
Serena tried to turn her wheel but she tried that she found that Rei had hit Lita's car into Serena and she had to wait for Lita to move. "Lita hurry up and move!" Serena yelled.  
As soon as Lita moved Serena was after Darien again and she spent the rest of the time trying to chase him. When the ride stopped though Serena hadn't caught Darien yet.   
  
Several hours later the group sat down to lunch. "I have to get a drink." Serena said.  
"I'm going to the bathroom." Darien said. Both Darien and Serena glared at each other and turned to walk opposite ways.  
"This is a lot harder than I thought it would be." Rei said.  
"Yeah, you would think after capsizing each other's boats in bumper boats, getting kicked off the bumper cars for being to violent and cause a 10 car jam at the race track you would realize that they were in love with each other." Mina said.  
"Maybe we are going about this wrong." Lita said.  
"Maybe you guys are just wrong." Greg said. "I mean what if the only feeling that is really there is their hatred towards each other?"  
"Yeah Greg is probably right." Ken agreed. He had a break and was having lunch with the group.  
"You both are wrong and we are going to prove it." Mina said.  
"Ken what are you running today?" Lita asked.  
"The Ferris Wheel why?" Ken asked.  
"Perfect." Lita said. "Ken would you do me a big favor?"  
"Why don't you tell me what it is first?" Ken asked suspiciously.  
"Do you think that maybe you could ah cause something to happen so that Darien and Serena are stuck at the top of the Ferris Wheel for awhile?" Lita asked sweetly.   
"Nope, uh uh no way. I'm not getting in the middle of this." Ken protested.  
"Please."  
"No way. Not for anything. Not when I have to risk having the wrath of the 2 of them coming down on me no way." Ken said.  
"Here they both come." Ami said.  
Darien was coming around one corner and Serena the other "Serena watch out!" Again Ami's warning was to late and Serena ran straight into Darien spilling Serena's soda down the front of Darien's shirt.  
"What where you are going meatball head." Darien yelled.  
"I know you are stupid but can't you even get my name right? It is Serena." Serena screamed back.  
"Whatever you say…Meatball head."   
Everyone sitting at the table could see Serena's face flush red with anger. "You called me that one to many times." Serena screamed. With one hand she picked up the chili cheese fries that she had also bought and dumped it over Darien's head.   
  
Lita rubbed her temples as she watched Darien chase after Serena. "I'm telling you that the sooner they realize how they feel towards each other we will get a lot more peace around here."  
Everybody else nodded silently.   
  
"Come on one more ride." Mina begged.  
"Yeah, let's go on the Ferris Wheel." Lita said.   
"Oh yes let's!" Ami answered.  
The look on Ken's face when they got there proved to Lita that she wouldn't be getting any help from him so she said "Come on Ken come with me."  
"OK I am off anyway." Ken replied.  
"Oh come on guys can't we go on something that doesn't require us pairing up?" Serena asked.  
"Nope we all want to go on the Ferris Wheel." Mina said.  
"So are you coming or not?" Rei asked.  
"Fine, but I'm not riding with him." Serena pointed at Darien and she got in line behind the rest of them.  
"You two lets go." The ticket taker said pushing both Serena and Darien onto a car before either could protest.   
Serena sat silently and watched the world get farther away and then closer and then farther. She didn't say anything and neither did Darien. Just as they were at the top on the last go around they saw a zap of lightning and from their viewpoints they saw all of the lights go out in the various booths. And then the clap of thunder caused Serena to jumped closer to Darien. But it wasn't until the Ferris Wheel stopped that anyone was worried.  
  
"Hey don't look at me." Lita protested to her boyfriend holding up her hands. "It wasn't me. This is a real storm."   
"Then this is not good." Ken said.  
  
Serena screeched again and clung to Darien. "Darien! What's happening? Why did we stop?"  
"I don't know. Just wait a second. I am sure it will start again." Darien said loosing feeling in his arm.  
"Ooo Darien it's cold out here!" Serena said clinging tighter to Darien's arm.  
Darien took off his green jacket and placed it around Serena's shoulders. "Thank you." Serena said looking up into Darien's blue eyes her eyes swimming with tears. "How long do you think that we will be up here?" Serena asked.  
"I don't know I'm sure that it won't be long though so don't worry about it." Darien replied. As another flash of lighting lit up the sky and again Serena screamed.  
  
30 minutes later  
Serena and Darien's cart on the Ferris wheel had been quiet for the past half an hour. After remembering who she was clinging to Serena had let go of Darien and scooted over to the other side of the cart.  
"Darien." Serena said breaking the silence.  
"What is it Meatball head."  
Serena ignored it and went ahead with her question "Why do you hate me so much?"  
"Hate you?" Darien asked surprise.  
"Yes."  
"I don't hate you. Why do you think I hate you?"  
"Well you are always calling me meatball head and making fun of me like that."  
"Well I always thought you hated me."  
Serena tilted her head to the side and thought for a minute and then shook her head "No, I don't hate you." Serena looked into Darien's eyes "If neither of us hate each other why do we fight so much?"   
"I don't know."  
  
30 minutes later.  
"Figures Darien and Serena had to get the top, we have to wait for them to go around." Mina said tapping her foot impatiently.  
"Hey today must have worked at least a little I mean we didn't see any bodies being thrown of the Ferris Wheel." Andrew said with a laugh.  
"This has to be theirs." Ami said.  
"Yes be ready to run interference." Greg smiled.  
"Yeah if they haven't killed each other by now they will when they get off." Ken added.  
"Or not." Lita smirked pointing at the cart at Darien and Serena who were to involved in their kiss to realize that the Ferris Wheel had moved.  
Rei cleared her throat "Um guys?"  
  
OK really lame ending…but it has been sitting in my folder and really bothering me so I had to finish it and this is what resulted  



End file.
